


Finn and Twin

by cheeky_blinders



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-10-12 17:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeky_blinders/pseuds/cheeky_blinders
Summary: A collection of one-shots I have had sitting in my head forever about Finn having a twin





	1. Revenge Is Sweeter than Cream

“Oi, Finn and Aideen, get your arse over here!” Aideen and her 5-year-old twin brother popped their heads out of the wagon cover to spot their aunt Polly standing over the fire, plates in hand. The two scrambled out of the van and race each other to Polly’s side. 

“I got there first!” Finn declared as he took a plate from Polly.

“No, I did!” Aideen was quick to reply as she took a plate as well, thanking Polly as she did so. Aideen was fed first, much to Finn’s dismay though Polly ignored him. Once the two had their chicken, they sat down by the fire to continue their bickering. 

“What are they scramblin’ ‘bout now, Pol?” Arthur asked as the rest of the family made their way to the center of wagons for dinner.

“Somethin’ about who got to me first,” Polly answered as she handed Arthur food and then his brothers. 

“Alright so, who won?” John asked as he plopped down next to Finn.

“Me!” The twins answered in unison which started up another round of bickering.

“Fucking hell you two,” Tommy grumbled. “All I want is to eat a meal in fucking peace.”

“Stop being so grumpy.” Arthur sat down next to Aideen, stealing a piece of her chicken when the girl wasn’t looking. 

“Alright, how about this then, yeah?” Tommy suggested, lighting a cigarette. “The first one to run around the edge of the wagons and come back is the winner?” The twins were up in an instant and when Tommy said “go” the two took off. The Shelbys and the others they were traveling with watched Aideen and Finn take off. Aideen was quick to pull ahead, something that Finn did not like. When he saw his chance, Finn launched himself forward, landing on Aideen’s legs and sending the two of them flying to the ground in a pile of dust.

“Finn!” Polly yelled while the Shelby brothers roared with laughter. “Don’t encourage him!” Polly scolded as Finn jumped up and ran. Aideen was determined and was on her feet, chasing after her brother. Ultimately, Finn did win but Tommy’s idea had backfired for Aideen had gotten herself a nice, large gash under his chin and had blood running down her neck from it. “Alright, Tommy, go clean her up,” Polly instructed.

“Why me!?”

“You’re the one who suggested this whole fucking ordeal!” There was a tone in Polly’s voice that told Tommy it was best not to argue with her. So, Tommy stood with a huff and took Aideen to one of the wagons. He helped her in before climbing up after her, grabbing the medical supplies.

“What’s that face for?” Tommy asked his sister, noticing her scowl as he began to clean her chin.

“Finn fucking cheated!” She exclaimed.

“Oi, don’t use that language.” Tommy scolded and she gave him a look that could only be described as sassy.

“You all say it.”

“We’re older than you.” Aideen stuck out her tongue before Tommy jerked her head back so he could look at her chin. “You got a nice scrape here,” Tommy commented but Aideen ignored him. She stayed silent as Tommy cleaned the wound and threw a bandage on it. When Tommy was finished, Aideen jumped out of the wagon and went back out to join the group.

By that point, Johnny Dogs and his family had joined them for dinner and everybody was sitting around the fire, chatting. Aideen took a seat next to Finn but stayed quiet during dinner. Nobody paid her much attention except for Finn who knew that look in his sister’s eye. She was planning something and it was not going to be good. 

As dinner finished up, Finn watched his sister get up and go over to the fire, standing by it quietly, arms outstretched as if she was warming her hands. Curiously, Finn got up and wandered over to her. “Whatcha doing?” He asked his twin. Aideen didn’t answer and instead pointed into the fire. Frowning, Finn leaned forward a tad to try and see what she was pointing at. “I don’t see it.” 

“Look closer,” Aideen told him. As Finn leaned even closer, Aideen moved like a flash of light and grabbed Finn’s trousers, pulling them and his underwear down. Finn yelled, stumbling back and tripping as Aideen giggled. The other people around the area tried their best to hide their grins and laughter but it was clear all were amused except for Finn. 

“Arthur!” Finn yelled as he scrambled up, pulling up his pants quickly. “Polly! Did you see what she did!?”

“Next time don’t cheat,” Polly answered with a shrug. “Now you two go wash up and start getting ready for bed.” The twins stuck their tongues out at each other but knew better than to argue. Once they left, Polly shook her head with a sigh. “God, grant me the patience to deal with those two,” Polly muttered as the two hurried off.


	2. Going Off To War

“Please don’t leave! Please!” Aideen begged for probably the thousandth time that morning. 

“Deen bean, you know we have to.” Arthur murmured, kneeling down in front of his younger sister, resting his hand on her shoulder. “We’ll be back before ye know it.”

“You don’t hafta do anything you don’t wanna!” Aideen said, stomping her foot as tears began to fill her eyes. Arthur gave a sad smile. If only that was the truth. 

“Keep your chin up, alright?” Arthur stood but Aideen reached her arms up so her brother obliged, picking up his little sister. 

“I hate war.” The girl mumbled as she wrapped her arms tightly around Arthur in a final hug. “But I love you so much, Arthur.” Arthur pressed a kiss to his sister’s head before gently passing her over to Thomas.

“Be a good girl, alright?” Tommy told his sister as he hugged her close. “Write to us all, alright? You can do it to practice your letters, how’s that?” He didn’t receive an answer but Aideen tightened her arms around him to the point where John had to pry his sister off of Tommy. 

“I’ll miss you, John,” Aideen mumbled into John’s ear as she gave him a tight hug.

“We’ll miss you too, Deen.” John kissed her head before setting her down. Aideen stood there as Polly, Ada, and Finn said goodbye to the boys as well. Finn had been determined not to cry, he had told Aideen last night when they were talking. As the train whistle blew, the boys got their bags and Aideen rushed forward, handing them each a drawing she had colored.

It was all of them as a family with each person drawn to the best ability of a six-year-old. “You have to promise to bring them back!” Aideen declared and they all promised before saying their final goodbyes and climbing onto the train. The small family stood on the tracks and waved as the train pulled out of the station. 

Nobody said anything on the car ride home but Finn held Aideen’s hand the entire way. That night, after they had been put together, Aideen had crawled into Finn’s bed and he had held her as she wept. Even Finn shed tears but he managed to keep them quiet, trying his best to focus on his twin. 

Finn was going to keep everyone safe, just like his brothers wanted him to do.


	3. Haircut time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn gets the Peaky hair cut and Aideen wants one too

“Why can’t I get my hair cut like that!?” Aideen complained as she sat on the chair in the kitchen, watching as her twin got his first-ever “Peaky” haircut.

“Because girls don’t get that hair cut!” Finn told her as Polly guided the razor on Finn’s head. “Besides, you’d look even more stupid than you already do.” John managed to grab Aideen before she could beat Finn but the boy did receive a smack on the back of the head from Polly.

“Be nice or else I will fuck up this hair cut for you,” Polly warned which got Finn’s lips to seal.

“I still don’t see why I can’t get the haircut,” Aideen muttered, crossing her arms. “Besides, my hair is already real long and needs a cut!”

“Your hair is just fine,” Polly assured the girl. “You just don’t take care of it which is why is always looks like a bird’s nest.”

“It doesn’t!” Aideen huffed and opened her mouth to complain again but Polly’s gaze shut her up. Fine then. Aideen already had a plan forming…

That night, after everyone was asleep, Aideen slipped downstairs and found the drawer with the razors. Grabbing one, she hurried to the bathroom and flicked the light on, closing the door behind her. That night, Aideen proceeded to give herself a Peaky Blinder hair cut.

The result, as expected, was disastrous. Her beautiful brown hair now stuck up in odd places since Aideen had not been able to keep the razor straight and she had parts sticking down the back that she had been unable to reach with the razor.

The next morning, Aideen was the last one downstairs for breakfast and she was wearing a Peaky cap, her hair shoved inside of it. “Oi, that’s my cap!” Finn complained, reaching over and snatching the hat before Aideen could stop him. The table fell silent as Aideen’s mess of hair was exposed. She lifted her head for a moment to stare at her family before promptly exploding into tears and race from the room.

“Fucking hell,” Polly muttered after Aideen left. “That girl has gone and fucked up big time.”

“Think you can save it somehow, Pol?” Arthur asked and Polly shook her head no.

“We’ll have to just cut it all off.” She murmured, sighing wearily over her cup of coffee. Breakfast resumed as did the talking but Finn stayed silent. As people were cleaning up, Finn grabbed a few slices of bread and some cheese off the table before racing out of the kitchen. Nobody stopped him.

Finn knew where his sister would be hiding. It was their ideal hiding spot for it was a “secret”, least that was what they believed when they were younger. Finn went up to their bedroom and opened up the small door in the wall, crawling in. To anyone else, it would appear to be a dead-end but Finn knew better. Pushing against the wall, Finn pushed open another door and wiggled in.

The secret room was not very big but it was theirs. Finn and Aideen had decorated it over the years. Trinkets scattered about as well as some old candy wrappers and a few blankets and such. As predicted, Aideen was there, curled up and crying. “Hey, Bean,” Finn said as he scooted over to her.

“Go away!” She yelled at him, covering her head with her hands. 

“Nah,” Finn said with a shrug as he sat next to her. “You know, we can fix that.” He commented which got Aideen to stop crying for a moment.

“How?”

“Well, if we cut off the back end, yeah, and then trim it down...it’ll be like a...I dunno what it would be called but it’ll just be like you’ve got really short hair on your head and that’s it. Kinda like a boy's hair so maybe you'll be mistaken for a boy...” Finn told her but Aideen didn’t look convinced.

“How do you know you won’t fuck it up?” She challenged, taking some of the bread that Finn offered.

“Simple, we’ll try it on me.” Aideen watched as Finn removed some razors he had snatched earlier. Together the twins worked at cutting away at Finn’s peaky cut, replacing it with this new hairstyle. Aideen did the same and afterward, the twins had the same hairstyle.

Yeah, it might look a bit ridiculous and yeah, some people might laugh but at least they were together.


	4. S5 ep 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaction piece for s5 ep4 of Peaky! Meaning spoilers!!

When Aideen heard about what had happened that day with her twin brother and the prostitute, her first reaction was one of horror. She was waiting for Finn when he came home that night, standing in the front entranceway, arms crossed. “Hullo,” Finn said as he came inside, tossing his Peaky hat on the hook. “What’s that look for?” He asked, sidestepping Aideen as he headed into the kitchen.

“I got a call today, y’know...from Tommy.” Aideen followed her brother into the kitchen, watching him rummage in the fridge. “He told me about the whore. He told me how the whore held a gun to your fucking head. To your fucking head, Finn!” Finn grabbed some leftover pasta from the fridge, slamming the fridge door shut.

“Of course he fucking did,” Finn muttered as he went over to the table and sat down.

“With reason! Finn, you could have been shot and killed!” Aideen was growing angry as her brother sat there calmly, twirling the pasta with his fork. “Do you even care about your fucking life!?”

“Will you just shut up!?” Finn snapped, slamming his hand down on the table. “I already fucking got it from Tommy and Arthur. I don’t need it from you!”

“Then use your fucking head and search your whores before you fuck them!”

“I know!”

“Then why didn’t you do it!?” Aideen received no answer and she just groaned, throwing her hands up in the air. “I’m done wasting breath on you. If you want to get yourself killed, go for it.” With that, she stalked out of the kitchen and went to her room.

The twins avoided each other for most of that night which was not hard to do. The two were living together and while their house was small, it was still easy to avoid people. It was around midnight that Aideen wandered into the kitchen for a glass of water. As she was filling the glass, she heard footsteps and glanced behind her to see Finn standing before her.

“What do you want?” She muttered, turning back to look at the glass.

“Bean…” Finn said, making his way to her side. “I am sorry. I thought that she had been searched and well…” 

“You and your cock are going to get you fucking killed, Finn.” She muttered, turning the water off. Finn gave a helpless shrug.

“Forgive me?” He asked her.

“Only if you promise that you’ll have all your whores searched before you fuck them.”

“I promise.” Aideen set her water down and spat in her hand. Finn did the same and they shook hands, solidifying the deal.

“Good cause if I ever hear about some whore getting past you like that again, I’ll blow your balls off,” Aiden promised and Finn believed her.


	5. The Fight

Aideen knew how to hold her own when it came to fights. How could she not when she had grown up with four brothers, one of those being a twin who would take any chance he could to tackle her to the ground. The two ended up in a scrap almost every day when they were younger, much to the amusement (and annoyance) of their family members. While they had not had a proper fight for some years now, Aideen could still fight back.

It had started that day at school during a break when the school children were out in the yard, milling about. There was a group of boys, between the ages of 11 through 14. People stayed clear of them and normally Aideen did too. Except for today.

She was not paying much attention to her surroundings, instead of thinking about how she might her brother John to teach her how to fight with a knife. After all, Finn was ten and he was learning so why couldn’t she? This was why Aideen proceeded to walk straight into the leader of the gang, a boy named Thomas. “Oi, watch it!” Thomas snapped.

“Why don’t you watch it!?” Aideen snapped back. Her mouth had a habit of running ahead of her brain and her aunt was always telling her “think before you speak!”. Well, that was hard when you were faced with bullies.

“What did you say?” Thomas asked, looking down at the girl before him. While he was only three years older than her, he was much taller and seemed to tower over her.

“I said, why don’t you watch it,” Aideen answered, prepared to stand her ground. She received a punch in the face that sent her to the ground. Her nose began to bleed heavily and the gang laughed. 

“Are you going to go running home and cry to your mummy?” Thomas asked as the others laughed. “Oh that’s right, you don’t have a mummy! She died. Didn’t she die when she was givin’ birth to you? Boys, what do you think that means?” 

“That it’s her fault her’s mum’s dead!” One of the boys called back which led to another round of laughter.

“Take that back!” Aideen yelled at him.

“Or what? Are you going to go call your little brother to come and save you?” Thomas spat at her feet. “I don’t have time for this bullshit.” He announced before turning. Aideen took her chance and rushed forward, tackling Thomas to the ground. She was quickly pulled off of him by other members of the group and received a few swift punches to the stomach that left the girl doubled over in pain. With that, Thomas and his gang left her sitting in the dust.

Finn, who had been gone the entire time due to being forced to clean the chalkboard for talking back in class, came racing out. “Deen!” He yelled as he raced over to his sister, feet slowing to a stop when he saw the state of her. “What happened?”

“Thomas and his fucking gang,” Aideen answered as she stood, wiping her nose on the sleeve of her dress. “Is my nose still bleeding?” She groaned as her brother nodded and pressed her sleeve against her nose. The two went to sit underneath a tree and as they waited for Aiden’s nose to stop bleeding, she informed Finn as to what had happened.

“We’ve gotta tell someone! Arthur and Tommy! They’ll beat him up good and proper!” Finn said but Aideen shook her head.

“No, I’m going to take care of them on my own!” She declared and there were no words that could shake her. On the way home, the twins swung by the Cut where Aideen hid in the shadows. She scrubbed herself the best she could as well as her dress in hopes that it would remove some of the bloodstains. 

Alas, it proved to be useless for Polly was quick to pick up on Aideen’s swollen nose and her filthy dress. “What the hell happened to you?” Polly asked as the twins walked into the family meeting. Everyone turned to stare at Aideen who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

“I...I-I was, well…” She stumbled over her words but Finn was quick to speak.

“We had a fight in the schoolyard today. Me and her.” Polly rolled her eyes. 

“You two are ten but you still behave like children.” She muttered before turning back to the business at hand. The twins left and by dinner, there was no more mention of Aideen’s bloody dress and nose. 

“Aideen!” Tommy called after dinner. “Come run an errand with me.”

“Do I have to?” She whined and groaned when she received a look from Tommy. She hopped off her chair and followed her brother out into the streets. 

“So, what happened today?” Tommy asked as he lit a cigarette, tossing the match to the side.

“What do you mean?” Aideen asked. “Nothing happened.”

“Who did you fight?”

“Finn told you what happened.”

“Finn told a lie for you. Why wasn’t he covered in dirt and blood as well, eh? I know you two and there has never been a fight where one of you doesn’t land a blow on the other.” Aideen kicked at a pebble beneath her shoe.

“There’s this gang at school…” She mumbled before explaining to Thomas what had happened. 

“Hmm, well, I think you did make the right choice, y’know. Standing your ground to fight. Think we just need to get you a bit better trained, that’s all.” Tommy said. “And I know just the people to teach you.”

After that night, Aideen and Finn’s brothers (and Ada) taught them how to fight. How to really fight. John taught Aideen where to kick, especially for a male while Arthur showed them where to punch in the throat. Tommy taught them how to kick at the knees and Ada taught them how to head butt. 

These lessons took a few weeks to achieve and every day Aideen went to school, she was picked on by Thomas and his gang. They would follow her around, taunting her and calling her names. Once they called her a monkey. Another time they said that she was fat and looked like a cow. There was nothing Aideen or Finn could do other than continue to train.

Aideen did her best to not let it get to her but the seeds of thought had been planted. “Finn?” Aideen whispered one night as she lay there, staring at the black ceiling.

“Hmm?” Came Finn’s half-asleep response.

“Do I really look like a cow?” It took Finn a few moments to comprehend what she had said.

“Of course not. Even if you did look like a cow, you’d be the best-looking cow out there.”

“Do you mean it, Finn?”

“Aye, cross my heart. It’s the truth, Bean. Don’t let his words get to you though. Otherwise, he’ll have won and this will all be for nothin’.” Aideen thanked Finn for his words but the thoughts were still crawling in the back of her mind.

Finally, the day arrived that Aideen and Finn planned to fight Thomas. They challenged the boys to a fight after school which they readily accepted. It seemed that the entire school showed up to the fight. “One vs. one.” Thomas declared as people formed a circle around them. “I want to fight the princess here.”

“Fine by me.” Aideen declared. Finn hesitated but after seeing a small nod from his twin, he joined the crowd. Someone counted down to one and the two went after each other. Limbs were bruised, blood was spilled and egos were wounded that day. But Aideen had won.   
It had been a nasty fight but Aideen left with a massive smile on her lips and blood on her face. The twins raced home and thankfully everyone was home except for Polly and Ada. “Well done!” Arthur boomed as Tommy picked Aideen up, spinning her around before John engulfed the girl into a massive hug.

When Polly came home, they told the woman what had happened. Polly knew about this the whole time but had pretended to place innocent. The kids needed to learn how to defend themselves at some point. While she scolded Aideen for fighting and ruining yet another dress, Polly did give the girl a little extra chocolate that night for dessert.


	6. The Bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during season one

“What do you want to do?” Finn asked his twin sister, Aideen, for probably the 100th time that day.

“I dunno, what do you want to do?” had been her response each time. The children wandered around Small Heath, searching for anything that would give them some sort of entertainment. 

“We could walk by the Cut?” Finn suggested, kicking the rock in front of him with the toe of his shoe.

“We went there yesterday.”

“What about Uncle Charlie’s yard?”

“We were there the other day and besides, Uncle Charlie will make us do work and it’s too hot.” Finn had to agree with his sister. The two wandered for a bit more before they came upon Tommy’s car. The twins glanced at each other before racing to the car. Finn climbed in through the front window with Aideen scurrying after him. 

“Where are we going, Mr. Shelby?” Aideen asked, doing her best to put on a posh accent.

“I don’t know, m’lady. Perhaps we should go to the countryside?”

“That sounds like a wonderful plan!” As Finn pretended to drive, Aideen pointed out things that she would see, using only her imagination. “And look, there it is! A blue squirrel sitting up in the tree!” She exclaimed.

“There’s no such thing as blue squirrels.” Finn pointed out.

“Says who?”

“Says me.”

“You ain’t everyone. And besides, how do you know it isn’t true?”

“Have you ever seen a blue squirrel?”

“No...but neither have you!” As the twins began to squabble, their brother, Tommy came rushing out. 

“Finn, Aideen!” Tommy called and the kids grinned.

“Tommy, we’re in the countryside!” Finn yelled. 

“And I just saw a blue squirrel!” Aideen added in.

“But I was telling her there ain’t such a thing as-”

“Both of you, shut up.” Tommy snapped and the twins fell silent. “Good...how did you get into the car, eh?”

“Through the window,” Finn answered, pointing. Tommy nodded, slowly approaching.

“Okay, I want you to leave the exact same way you came in, alright?” 

“Why?”

“I’ll explain afterwards.” Finn glanced at his sister before shrugging and crawling out. As he reached the body of the car, Aideen moved and opened the door while Tommy screamed “no!”. 

BOOM

The hand grenade exploded, causing Finn to fly off the hood of the car and hit the ground with a painful thud. Aideen had been blown backward by the blow, hitting the wall hard with her head before crumpling to the ground. Tommy rushed to Finn as his brother slowly pushed himself up. “Finn, Finn, you alright?” Tommy asked, kneeling next to his brother, eyes scanning over Finn, trying to assess any damage that might have been done. 

“‘M arm hurts,” Finn mumbled. Tommy glanced down and knew instantly that the bone had been broken but it seemed besides that and a few cuts, the boy was alright. Tommy stood up, looking around for the other twin. He spotted her hidden to the side of the car, still. “Call an ambulance!” Tommy screamed as he raced over to Aideen.

The girl’s head was lying in a pool of blood and as Tommy dropped to his knees, his trousers getting soaked in blood. “Bean? Bean?” Tommy asked, tapping the girl’s cheek gently, giving a sigh of relief when her eyes flickered open.

“Tom…” She mumbled, eyes struggling to stay open. 

“Hush now, we’ve got an ambulance comin’.” Thankfully one did arrive shortly thereafter and the twins were loaded into the ambulance with Tommy. When they arrived, the twins were rushed off to different parts of the hospital, leaving Tommy to wait for the rest of the family. As members of the Shelby clan arrived, they were updated on what had happened and once everyone was together, Tommy spoke.

“It’s the Lee’s who did this,” Tommy announced. “They’re the ones who ransacked the office earlier and left the fucking wire cutters. Polly, I want you to go meet with the Lees. Figure out a way for this to fucking end. Arthur and John, you two are going to go with Polly. Your job is to shut up and just be there, yeah?” Tommy grabbed a cigarette from his pocket, sticking one in his mouth before lighting it. Nobody commented on how his hands shook. 

“Ada, I want you to go home and get fresh clothes for the twins, alright? Go.” Everyone left, glancing back to watch Tommy pace, cigarette hanging from his lips. By the time Ada returned, Finn was at Tommy’s side.

“How are you doing, Finn?” Ada asked gently, sitting down next to her little brother.

“Everything hurts.” The boy whimpered, leaning against Ada as she wrapped an arm around him. “And I wanna see Aideen but Tommy says no cause she’s in surgery. When’s she gonna be out?”

“I’m not sure, Finn,” Ada answered truthfully. “Hopefully soon though. Why don’t you close your eyes for a bit, yeah? It makes time go by faster.” Using his sister’s lap as a pillow, Finn was out in a matter of minutes. Once Finn was asleep, Tommy sat next to his sister. “How is Aideen?”

“Doctor’s said she’ll be okay but they are doing surgery on her head...just stitching it up, I think. She’s going to have to be here for at least a week and will need to take it easy afterward for a while.”

“You blame yourself, don’t you?” Tommy’s eyes met his sister’s gaze and she could tell he had been crying. His eyes were puffy and red, the gaze that Ada was faced with was one of pure sorrow.

“How is it not my fault, Ada? That was my car that the fucking bomb was placed in. If I had connected the dots sooner, we wouldn’t be in this mess.”

“Tell me what happened.” Tommy obeyed, telling Ada everything up until the twins were brought to the hospital. “From the sounds of it, Aideen got ahead of herself and opened the door...I’m not saying it’s her fault...it’s the Lees to blame, Tommy. Not you, not Finn or Aideen, it’s the Lees.” Ada said, voice firm, gaze daring her brother to argue. 

“They were pretending to be me.”

“Aye cause that’s what kids do when they admire someone in their life.” Tommy looked down at the sleeping boy in Ada’s lap.

“I failed to protect them, Ada,” Tommy said, brushing back some of Finn’s hair from the boy’s face. Ada gave Tommy’s hand a squeeze and the two fell silent. Sometime later the doctor came out, telling them Aideen was out of surgery and that she indeed would be just fine. 

“I’ll stay with Finn,” Ada told Tommy. “Go sit with that little bean head. I think she’ll like that, even though she’s out.” Tommy followed the doctor into Aideen’s little room before being left alone. The girl’s head was wrapped in bandages but her chest was rising steadily. Pulling up a chair, Tommy sat next to her bed, taking her little hand in his.

“I’m sorry this happened, Bean,” Tommy whispered. “I’m sorry I didn’t protect you and Finn well enough and now, look at this. Look where you are.” The door opened and Finn walked in, holding Ada’s hand with his good hand.

“Is she okay, Tommy?” Finn asked as he went over to his sister’s side. “She looks real pale.”

“She’ll be just fine, Finn.” Tommy murmured as he saw a tear slide down Finn’s cheek before the boy brushed it aside quickly. “Do you want to sit with her?” When Finn nodded, Tommy lifted his brother up, placing him next to Aideen.

That was how they spent the rest of the day and night. Gradually family members came in, updating Tommy on the business with the Lees. It was the next day when Aideen woke to find Finn there. “Finn?” She whispered and the boy whipped his head around to look at his sister.

“Bean!” The boy exclaimed, throwing himself on top of his sister, causing her to scream in pain. The door opened and Tommy rushed in, gun drawn. When he realized what happened, he stored the gun and went over. “Sorry.” Finn was saying as he got off of Aideen quickly.

“Easy there, Finn.” Tommy murmured, sitting on the opposite side of Finn on the bed. “You doin’ alright there?” Tommy asked, receiving a faint shrug in response. “I’m sorry that this happened to you.” 

“It’s okay, Tommy. I probably should’ve listened to you.” Aideen gave Tommy one of her smiles that never failed to make the gangster smile back. Tommy didn’t reply but gave the girl’s hand a tight squeeze instead.


	7. Boom Boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm horrid with chapter titles  
Im sorry

“Finn, Finn,” Aideen whispered, shaking her twin’s shoulder until he woke. 

“What is it?” He mumbled, moving to pull the blanket over his head but Aideen stopped him.

“Listen!” She hissed and Finn grew quiet. They could hear the sound of adults talking downstairs and then a loud yell that sounded in pain. “What do you think happened?” She whispered and Finn shrugged. The two slipped out of their room and went down the stairs, stopping until they reached the small kitchen. 

“Let me look.” Aideen moved forward but Finn stopped her, pointing to himself. She scowled but allowed Finn to stick his head around to look. If he got them caught, she would kill him. “What is it?” Aideen whispered when Finn turned back to face her, his face white.

“There’s blood...lots of blood.” He breathed. “All on Arthur but on the others too.” Aideen pushed past her brother and glanced into the kitchen. Finn was right. John, Tommy, Polly, and Ada were all gathered around the table as Polly worked on Arthur’s shoulder. Blood was all over him and some was on Aideen’s other brothers as well.

“Almost done there, Arthur.” Polly was saying as she dug around in his shoulder while Arthur howled in pain. “Give him more whiskey!” Polly ordered and Aideen watched John pour a glass of whiskey down Arthur’s throat. Arthur’s screams didn’t subside though and Aideen gasped, covering her ears to try and stop the noise. Finn grabbed her arm and pulled her away until they were back in their room. 

“What do you think happened?” Aideen asked as she sat on Finn’s bed, sitting cross-legged in her nightgown.

“Well, I think he was shot…”

“Well, yeah.” Aideen rolled her eyes. “But why? By who?” Finn was unable to say anything else and just shrugged. The two sat in silence for a bit until they heard the sound of chairs scraping and voices, a signal that they needed to go back to bed. Aideen and Finn could hear everyone going to bed but it was Polly who came into their room.

“I know you two are awake.” She announced as she turned on a lamp. The twins glanced at each other before sitting up. 

“What happened to Arthur, Aunt Pol?” Finn asked.

“He was shot by somebody who wasn’t very nice.”

“Will he’ll be alright?” Aideen asked and Polly nodded.

“He will be, I promise. And you two are safe and always will be, alright? I don’t want you to ever forget that.” The twins glanced at each other for a moment before Aideen spoke up again.

“But Aunt Pol...why was he shot?”

“Because some people don’t like us, sweetling. But don’t worry about it, alright? Arthur will be fine. Go get some sleep.” She pressed a kiss to each twin’s head before leaving them. Aideen climbed into her brother’s bed then, staring up at the ceiling.

“Hey, Bean?” Finn whispered.

“Yeah?”

“I promise that I’ll always protect you so you won’t get shot.”

“Thanks, Finn.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”

That had been ten years ago but the memory was still fresh in Finn’s mind as he stared down at the bleeding body of his sister. He had promised her all those years ago but had failed to keep his word. Originally Aideen hadn’t been allowed to be a Blinder. When Finn became one, Aideen put up such a fight, Polly was convinced she would rouse the dead. She had gone on a whole rant about how it wasn’t fair. She even tried to punch Finn though Arthur’s fist caught her before she could succeed.

After that, Aideen had stormed out of the house and refused to talk to anyone, including Finn. Her brothers talked among themselves, trying to decide what to do. They knew Aideen could handle herself well enough but could she handle the threat that came with being a Blinder? People knew not to mess with Aideen because of who she was but it meant she would be in more danger than before.

His brothers had come to him, asking Finn what to do since they were twins. Finn had hesitated but ultimately said they should give Aideen the position. She had wanted to be a Blinder ever since she was little and now that was almost in her grasp...She can handle herself and I’ll always be with her too, Finn had said.

And that was true. The two were Blinders together, always having each other’s backs.

Except for today, it seemed. Aideen had said she had forgotten something at the house and had rushed back before Finn could speak. He didn’t think anything of it, just stuck his hands in his pockets and waited. Until he heard the gunshots. Three of them.

His heart dropped and his feet took off, racing around the corner to find Aideen on the ground, three bullets in her body, blood pooling around her. There was noise all around him but Finn didn’t hear it. He dropped next to Aideen’s body and saw the faint rise and fall of her chest. He tried to tell someone but his voice wasn’t working. Where was Tommy or Arthur or anyone?

Polly’s face appeared in his vision as she attempted to pull Finn away but he screamed at her, clutching his sister’s hand even more firmly. People had begun to surround them and Finn watched as bandages were tied around the bullet wounds in an attempt to stop the bleeding. 

It was Aideen’s voice that brought Finn back to the present. “Oi, Finn...think this will leave a scar?” She asked with a weak chuckle. “It’ll make for a good story, that’s for sure.” Finn pressed her hand to his lips, tears trickling down his chin.

“I’m so sorry ‘bout this. If I had stayed with-”

“Finn shut the fuck up or else I will smash your head into your bowl of porridge, again.” Finn gave a weary smile and the conversation ceased as the ambulance arrived.


End file.
